


Relationships take effort

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec first time, Consent, Cute, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Magnus Top, Malec, Malec Smut, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alec bottom, malec first time, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Alec is ready for them to take the next step.Magnus can't deny him the pelasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearies!
> 
> This was inspired.. well.. requested by this: http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/post/156982750396/daemonya-susanne-lol-i-mean-we-are-all-joking
> 
> and of course the trailer for episode 2x07 (careful, SPOILER) and the intense staring Alec does and the unbottoning of Magnus shirt and... well yeah I think you know what I mean.  
> I have no regrets (as always. I never do. Admit it, you don't either!)
> 
> This is a get-well-soon gift for @daemonya , my wonderful beta and friend!!  
> Love you lots!!!  
> Also thanks Anica, for tagging me in the post above :P
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xx

 

Alec looked at Magnus with this intense stare he lately had been doing a LOT. It was hard to focus while he did so, Magnus noticed.

He swallowed, no words coming out as Alec moved closer to him, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as he reached for the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. Alec’s gaze fell on Magnus lips and he leaned forward, their foreheads pressing together as he brushed his lips over Magnus, carefully exploring.  
What started as an innocent kiss quickly turned into a heavy make out session as Alec pushed Magnus against the wall behind him, sucking on his bottom lip and driving Magnus crazy by it.

Alec licked his way into Magnus mouth like he hadn’t been doing before and Magnus wondered where this confident boost came from. Not that he was complaining. At all. He never wanted to do anything else than have Alec press against him, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Though, Magnus still reached up to stop Alec’s hands, and the latter moved back, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the other man.

“Alexander, are you really sure about this”, Magnus said quietly, his gaze fixed on the young Shadowhunter. Alec took a deep breath, nodding frantically.

“I am. I wanted this for some time. I’m sure about it”, he admitted, gaze flicking down to Magnus lips, as the warlock licked them.

“You’re sure?”, he asked again and Alec smiled sweetly.

“Just kiss me”, he said and Magnus leaned up, gently brushing his lips on Alec’s again but the latter seemed impatient as he nibbled Magnus mouth again, urging him to go deeper.

A low growl escaped Magnus by the way Alec demanded more and he suddenly grabbed onto Alec’s hips to spin them around, so the Shadowhunter was now pressed against the wall, knocking the air out of Alec while doing so.

Magnus instantly went to suck on Alec’s neck, the deflect rune standing out on his pale skin and Magnus attacked the skin, biting, licking and sucking on the sensitive area, which made Alec moan loudly. Alec’s eyes fluttered close and he let his head fall back against the wall, tilting it slightly to give Magnus better access as another throaty moan escaped his lips. Magnus pressed a knee in between Alec’s legs while Alec grabbed his arms, which made Magnus stop and look up.

“Alexander, you’re sure about this”, Magnus whispered again. Alec opened his eyes to look at the Warlocks’ face, then he pushed Magnus back a bit, reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one go, revealing his trained body in full sight. Magnus breath hitched at this sight in front of him and swallowed as Alec reached for his hand, only to place is on his chest. His hands were shaking just a little.

“I want this, Magnus. I want you. Touch me”, Alec said with a firm voice and that was all Magnus needed. He started tracing his hand down Alec’s chest to his abs, his nails scratching only ever so slightly, which made Alec moan and he leaned his head back against the wall, another moan escaping his throat. He grabbed Magnus waist to pull him closer as Magnus licked at his neck again, making Alec shiver under his touch when suddenly the door burst open.

Simon stomped inside and called for Magnus but stopped dead in his track, nearly falling to the ground as he spotted the two men pressed against the wall. Alec’s cheeks were flaming bright red.

“WHAT is it _now_ , that’s the third time we’re getting interrupted in my own home”, Magnus hissed in the Vampires’ direction, glaring at him as he turned towards him.

Simon stared first at Magnus, then at the shirtless Alec, blinking repeatedly, clearly at a loss for words.

“Simon!”, Magnus growled when the Vampire didn’t move, which seemed to help Simon snap out of his trance.

“I, uhm.. I’m so sorry, you two… uhm you… were about to.. I mean you… I uh”, Simon stuttered and Magnus rolled his eyes at the young Downworlder.

“Clear sentences please”, he said with an annoyed voice. Simon frowned even more.

“I… Raphael needs a potion.. something about a blood bound?”, Simon asked daunted and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“That can absolutely wait until tomorrow, I’ll send a text when it’s done, now excuse us”, Magnus deadpanned, and by a wave of his hand, Simon flew out of the door backwards, the door slamming shut loudly behind him.

Magnus sighed and rubbed at his temples, as he turned around to Alec.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry about him for.. killing the mood. We can.. watch a movie? Play another round of pool, maybe?”, he suggested but let out a surprised whelp as Alec surged forward to crash their lips together. Alec held Magnus head in his hands as he licked at the Warlocks mouth, nibbling his lips.

“I want to feel you”, Alec mumbled against Magnus mouth and Magnus grabbed Alec’s waist again, pressing him closer.

The kisses turned more frantic and their hands started wandering again after Magnus shed his shirt to the floor as well, and Alec shyly explored his formed upper body. When they rested their foreheads against each other, Magnus smiled.

“Maybe we should take this to a more comfortable and suitable surface”, he suggested and Alec nodded, eyes still closed.

“Yeah”, he breathed, and Magnus took his hand, guiding him to his bedroom.

Once they reached the room, Magnus kissed Alec again slowly, and they ended up on the bed, legs tangled together as they kept kissing and tracing hands over exposed skin.

“What do you want to do?”, Magnus asked in between kisses and Alec let out a sigh.

“It’s okay, tell me. How do you want to do this”, Magnus asked quietly and Alec looked at him.

“I.. I want to feel you”, he admitted and Magnus smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips.

“I’ll take good care of you.”

 

***

 

Alec was lying on the bed on his stomach, naked, his face pressed into a pillow to hide his flushed cheeks. He shuddered, when he felt Magnus tracing his hands slowly up his legs, placing light kisses on the inside of his thigh at the same time, and pressed his head deeper into the pillow.

He gasped when he felt Magnus blow cold air against his spread cheeks, and pressed his eyes shut when he felt Magnus tongue darting against his rim, licking around his twitching hole.

“Oh by the… angel, _Magnus_ ”, Alec groaned into the pillow and grabbed the sheets underneath it tight.

Magnus grinned as he repeated the action, watching Alec shudder and writhe under his touch and he decided, he’ll have Alec come on just his tongue another time. But not tonight.

He placed a last kiss on Alec’s ass, then he leaned up and reached for the lube next to him, coating his fingers thoughtfully.

“Alexander”, he said, as he spread Alec’s cheeks with one hand again.

“I’m not gonna lie, this will hurt at first, so try to relax”, he soothed Alec, who nodded frantically, breathing increasing. Magnus swallowed and licked his lips, his own erection straining against his silk pants with an already wet stain on the front, but he ignored it. This was about Alec, and he inhaled, then he circled Alec’s rim carefully. When he saw Alecs’ breathing was calming down, he gently pressed a finger inside and Alec pressed his head into the pillow. Pain shot through his body because of the intrusion and he winced, a whimper escaping his throat. Magnus kissed the small of his back, finger still inside of him, waiting for him to get used to the unusual feeling. When Alec’s breathing evened out again, he nodded consent for Magnus to continue stretching him open.

Magnus worked a second finger inside, waiting until Alec wasn’t trembling anymore and getting used to the feeling as he scissored his fingers slowly. He smiled when Alec arched his back in pleasure as he brushed the tip of his fingers against Alec’s prostate inside of him and Alec panted, his hands clutching the sheets.

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus, don’t… don’t stop that’s.. I.. _**oh**_ by the angel”, Alec stammered, a low moan escaping his throat as Magnus repeated brushing his prostate while Alec pushed back against his fingers, curses falling from his lips like a prayer.

Magnus smiled as he retreated his fingers slowly then, Alec’s hole twitching loosely as Alec’s breath was coming out shallow and he looked back over is shoulder at Magnus.

“Turn around”, Magnus instructed him and Alec did as he was told while he watched Magnus slide off the bed to get rid of his remaining pants, where his erection was straining against. Alec licked his lips unconsciously while he looked Magnus up and down, admiring his abs and v-line to where his cock was standing up against his stomach, precome glistening at the tip.

Magnus moved back onto the bed, stretching his body over Alec’s as he leaned down to kiss him again, lazily exploring his mouth and they both moaned when their cocks brushed against each other, giving them friction to rut against each other. Alec bit at Magnus bottom lip, eliciting another moan from the Warlock and he smiled as Magnus moved up on his knees, reaching for the condom he had placed next to them earlier. He rolled it on quickly, coating his hard member with lube, as his eyes never left Alec’s, whose cheeks were slightly flushed, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him.

Magnus reached for one of his legs and guided it up slowly for better access, then he leaned down to kiss Alec again.

“I’ll go slow, tell me when it hurts or when you want to stop at any time”, Magnus assured Alec and Alec nodded, then he inhaled as he felt Magnus tip brush against his entrance.

He pressed his eyes shut as Magnus entered him slowly, the feeling of him filling Alec up was overwhelming, and Alec let out a small whimper. He grabbed Magnus bicep as he bottomed out, his breath coming out shallow and in short puffs.

Magnus reached up to put a strand of hair out of Alec’s face and kissed his neck soothingly as he held back, legs trembling slightly until Alec nodded.

“You can move, it’s okay”, he whispered and bit his bottom lip as Magnus pulled out again.

Magnus moved back and pushed Alec’s leg higher towards his chest, then he pressed forward and inside again, causing him to hit Alec’s prostate this time, and all sorts of mumbled curses fell from the Shadowhunters’ lips as Magnus repeated the movement, setting up a slow rhythm. Alec whimpered as Magnus sped up a bit, and then Alec was coming with a shout, thick white spurts of come coating his stomach as he screwed his face in pleasure, moaning Magnus name and Magnus continued rolling his hips, as Alec’s orgasm and clenching hole triggered his own release, drawing out the shared pleasure and he spilled inside Alec into the condom with a low guttural moan.

 

Magnus pulled out carefully when the aftershock passed and Alec’s breathing was calm again, and Alec shuddered and winced slightly at the over-stimulation. His breathing was shallow and he looked up at Magnus through heavy eyelids, when he felt a wet cloth cleaning him gently and Magnus leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Are you alright, darling”, he asked and Alec nodded, a shy smile playing on his lips.

“That was incredible. You’re incredible. Thank you”, he mumbled, his cheeks flushing red by the thought of their action mere minutes ago and Magnus grinned mischievously.

“You weren’t so bad yourself”, he winked at Alec who let out a small laugh.  
They cuddled up on the bed then, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ shoulder while the Warlock told him a story about an adventure he had in Peru many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> or here: twitter.com/Chidlfothesky
> 
>  
> 
> hope you liked this! Blame it on malec for giving me ideas... Ah well :P  
> No regrets.


End file.
